A Twisted Fate
by guessgirl
Summary: Set Sophomore Year a serious illness strikes right into the heart of the Ducks. Will they be able to rally around their teammate and help them through it, or could they be facing the prospect of losing one of their own...
1. Chapter 1: Concern

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, So I hope you like what I've come up with.**

**Disclaimer: I own Charlotte and Pierre and few of the other non-movie characters that will appear throughout this story, other than that I own nothing.**

_**

* * *

**__**A Twisted Fate**_

_**Chapter 1: Concern**_

"Germaine keep it moving you're slowing down," Coach Ted Orion bellowed from his position at centre ice as he watched his hockey team; The Eden Hall Mighty Ducks complete their laps at the end of Wednesday afternoon practice.

Guy inwardly cursed as he pushed hard and skated up to the front of the pack once more.

"Guy, are you okay?"

Guy turned to see team captain and close friend Charlie Conway, who had skated up next to him, giving a look of concern.

"I'm fine Conway."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm just a bit tired that's all, it's been a long day."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

Before Guy had time to respond they heard the familiar shrill of Orion's whistle "Alright team, bring it in."

Within seconds the team had gathered around him kneeling on the ice. "Good practice today everyone, I'll see you all back here on Friday for our first home game of the season and make sure you all get plenty of rest." Orion instructed his players. "Alright hit the showers."

As the team rose to their feet and started skating towards the locker rooms, Coach Orion called out once again. "Germaine can I see you for a minute?"

Guy slowly turned around and skated back over to where Orion was standing earning himself a few looks from his teammates in the process. "What's up Coach?"

"Guy, are you feeling alright?"

"Fine, why?"

"I've just been noticing over the past couple of practices, you've been a little sluggish."

Guy had felt this coming. It was true over the past week or so he hadn't felt like himself, he was constantly feeling tired and worn out and lately his concentration had been waning slightly. A trait thankfully none of his teachers had noticed. But obviously Orion and some of his teammates did.

"I've just been a little tired lately, nothing an early night and good sleep won't fix," Guy replied, trying to pass it off as no big deal.

Orion looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay, well make sure you go home and have plenty of rest, I need you at full fitness for the game on Friday."

"I will thanks coach. Is that all?"

"Yes for now, off you go."

Guy nodded and skated off towards the locker rooms. Orion watched closely as his player made his way off the ice, making a mental note to observe him closely.

* * *

Guy had also been the topic of conversation in the locker room. 

"What do ya reckon Orion wanted to talk to Guy about?" Russ Tyler asked out loud to the rest of his teammates. "I mean Guy never gets called out over anything."

Everyone nodded at that. Guy was such a consistent player and a constantly good player at that. He rarely got chatted at all. So it was definitely out of the ordinary.

"Come on guys I'm sure is nothing," Connie Moreau, Guy's long time girlfriend and even longer best friend spoke up suddenly, although she didn't look convinced and she could tell by the look on Charlie's face he felt the same way she did.

Before anyone one else could say anything the locker door reopened and Guy walked through and took up his position in between Connie and Luis Mendoza.

"Hey man, everything alright," Fulton Reed called out from the other end of the locker room.

"Yeah dude, you never get called out over anything," Dean Portman added.

"Everything's fine, Orion was just checking up on me that's all." Guy replied hoping like hell that it sounded convincing.

It seemed to have the desired effect as everyone went back to changing out of their hockey gear, ready to head out, either home of back to the dorms, whichever the case may be.

On his way out Connie took his hand and pulled him aside, her faced etched with worry, "Guy are you really okay?"

He smiled, that's why he loved her so much always thinking of others over herself, "I promise Cons I'm fine, like I told Orion nothing a good night's sleep won't fix."

"So that's what Orion wanted, to see if you were okay."

"Yeah."

"Look, I'm sorry for the inquisition, I just care about you too much. I don't want anything to happen to you," she confessed.

Guy took her by the hands and kissed her on the lips, making her giggle slightly, "I promise nothing is going to happen to me, I love you Connie Moreau."

"I love you too Guy Germaine."

* * *

Charlotte Germaine busied herself in the kitchen when she heard the familiar click of the front door; she smiled to herself knowing full well who it was. 

"Hello my gorgeous wife," Pierre Germaine greeted her with his French-Canadian accent; which she loved so much. He entered the kitchen promptly wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Hello yourself," she smiled as she turned around to face her husband. "How was work?"

"It was good," Pierre replied. "However the best part of the day is coming home to you."

"Is that so," Charlotte smirked before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning up to kiss him, neither hearing front door open and click shut once more.

"Ergh, please no child ever wants to see their parents making out," Guy rolled his eyes as he entered into the kitchen catching his parents mid embrace as he threw his stuff down on the kitchen table and slumped into one of the chairs.

"Well hello to you to Guy," Charlotte replied jokingly, breaking out of her husband's arms and turning to face her son, her brow creasing slightly when she saw him. "Rough day, honey."

"No just tired, between school and hockey, it's been a long day."

"Are you sure you're okay," Pierre questioned observing his son.

"Yes dad I'm fine," Guy replied slightly annoyed over how many times he was getting asked if he was alright. "Actually, I might go and lie down for a while."

"Okay dinner won't be ready for at least another hour or so I'll give you a shout when it's ready," Charlotte replied.

"Thanks mum," Guy said standing up and his grabbing stuff, looking over at his parents he had to chuckle slightly at the look they were giving him.

"What's so funny?"

"You two make a good pair."

"Oh yeah how's that."

"You both worry way too much," Guy replied cheekily.

Charlotte and Pierre shared an amused look. "We're your parents; it's our job to worry."

* * *

"Guy dinner," Charlotte called from outside her son's bedroom door, no answer. "Guy," she tried again, still no answer. 

Quietly she opened her son's door; Guy was fast asleep on his bed. He didn't even stir when she placed a hand on his forehead. Charlotte made the decision to let him sleep; after all he really looked like he needed it.

"Wow he's really exhausted," Charlotte said as she re-entered the kitchen and sat at the table with her husband.

"Really, we'll let him sleep then, if he wants dinner later we can just re-heat it. Hope he's not coming down with something, especially right at the start of hockey season."

* * *

A couple of hours later Guy sleepily wandered into the kitchen where is parents were washing up the dinner dishes. 

"Hey sleepyhead," Charlotte greeted him.

"How are you feeling," Pierre asked.

"Yeah good, still a bit tired though, how long did I sleep for?"

"Over a couple of hours," his father replied. "We've kept a plate of dinner for you, if you're hungry."

"Not very actually, but thanks anyway, I might just have a shower and an early night."

"Okay, oh by the way, something we forgot to tell you earlier," Charlotte suddenly remembered

"What?"

"Your father and I are both coming to the game on Friday."

"You serious?"

"We are." Charlotte could tell by the look on Guy's face that he was excited at the prospect of both his parents coming to watch him play.

"So I take it you're happy," his father asked him.

"Extremely, it'll be great to have you both there; I know it's hard for you guys to get time off work"

"Hey we wouldn't miss it for the world; we're both extremely proud of what you've accomplished."

Guy smiled. "Thanks Mum, alright I'm off to bed"

"Goodnight honey."

"Night mum," Guy replied walking over and kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight son."

"Night dad."

Charlotte watched her son leave the kitchen and head towards the bathroom, her mother's intuition telling her something was wrong.

_**To Be Continued… **_

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. All feedback is very much appriciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Game

**A/N: raccoonsinmybasement - My very first reviewer thankyou ever so much. Guy is definately my favourite character so that's why I've chosen him as my central character and there can never be enough Guy stories.**

F**luffyreigns - Again thankyou very much for your review, I agree I really wish he got more screentime in the movies. I guess that's where fanfiction comes in hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I own Charlotte and Pierre and the non-movie characters that will appear throughout the story, other than that I own nothing.**

**So on with the next chapter...**

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 2: The Game _**

The next day Guy felt as if he was back to normal.

That feeling however wasn't going to last long.

* * *

It was Friday; game day, the first home game of the season and to top it off the Ducks were playing the Blake Bears. Since that infamous game last year they had built up a strong rivalry and their games were always hard fought, not that the Ducks needed any more incentive to play well. 

The locker rooms were a buzz with excitement and nerves as each member of the team busied themselves in their pre-game preparations. Some preferring to zone out to music, others were talking strategy, or in the case of Lester Averman and Greg Goldberg planning their next big prank on their unsuspecting teammates.

Guy was currently chatting with Connie, the two reminiscing over old childhood memories, Guy however wasn't particularly listening. Over the past few hours he had really begun to feel unwell, the tiredness that had been affecting him seemed more severe than before and to make matters worse his head was aching. Maybe his father was right; he was coming down with something.

His far off expression however had not gone unnoticed by Connie, who was now watching him with a concerned expression on her face. "Guy."

Guy snapped back into reality, realising he had been staring off into space. "Sorry."

"Wow you were miles away, is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine, I guess I'm just hoping to have a good game in front of the parents," he lied.

Connie smiled at him. "You've got nothing to worry about."

Just then the locker room door banged open, Orion striding in. "Alright team we ready to go."

"Yes," the team chorused in unison.

"Well then let's go kick some Blake butt!"

The Ducks rose to their feet filing out of the locker room door behind Orion and making their way to the ice.

* * *

Charlotte and Pierre made their way up to their places in the stands, anxiously waiting for the teams to skate out on the ice. 

Just then the crowd started to boo, indicating the Blake Team were making their way out onto the ice.

Sitting next to the Germaine's were an older couple in matching Ducks Jerseys and baseball caps, obviously big hockey fans. The woman looked over at them "So who do you guys support."

"The Ducks of course," Charlotte answered

"I don't think our son would forgive us if we didn't," Pierre added.

"Is your son a big ducks fan as well?"

"Um, no, well yes, but-" Charlotte had to chuckle a bit. "Our son _plays_ for the ducks." She had to boast a little.

"Your son plays for the ducks, who's your son?" asked the man now very interested.

"Guy Germaine."

"Really, your son's quite a good young player definitely got a future ahead of him."

"Thankyou, he'll be happy to hear that."

"You must be proud."

"We are, thankyou," Charlotte replied, although slightly unnerved that they seemed to know a lot about her son. She turned to her husband and whispered "Are you sure there aren't any other seats around?"

Pierre couldn't suppress his laugh.

Just then the crowd erupted into cheers, indicating the Ducks were making their way out.

* * *

Guy heard the crowd start to cheer and he knew this was go time. Any thought of feeling tired had to be pushed right out of his mind, he just had to suck it up and play the game, although he really didn't feel right. He took a deep breath and skated out onto the ice with the rest of his teammates. 

As he circled the ice he glanced up into the stands hoping to catch sight of his parents. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw his father and sure enough on a second look he saw his parents and gave a small wave, his parents returning it.

* * *

After the obligatory team huddle and chant; which was performed with great gusto by the Ducks and crowd alike, the game was ready to begin. 

The starters made their way out to their positions ready for the opening face off. Guy was actually glad for once he wasn't starting instead taking his spot on the bench between Connie and Goldberg.

The puck was dropped and the game had begun. The Blake Bears were hitting hard, but the Ducks were giving it back just as well.

"Alright, line change." Orion made the call.

Guy inhaled sharply and hopped the boards. No sooner had he stepped onto the ice he was checked by a Blake Defender.

'_Shit'_ was what first came to mind as he hauled himself to his feet and shook himself off, his head spinning.

"You alright Germaine," Portman asked as he skated up to him.

"I'm fine" Guy replied quickly skating hard after the puck, desperately trying to clear his head.

* * *

There was five minutes left in the first period, the score was still 0-0. Guy was skating down the right wing side, when Adam Banks made a break away but still not in a position to have a clear shot at goal. Before he knew it he had the puck with a clear shot. 

He shoots.

He scores.

Ducks 1-0.

The crowd erupted. Guy was immediately surrounded by his teammates who couldn't contain their excitement congratulating him on his goal.

Once the commotion died down, Guy looked up towards the stands; his parents were on their feet clapping and cheering and for a brief moment was able to forget how tired he felt. To be able to score a goal in front of them made it all worth while.

* * *

The second period started out just like the first, the Blake Team was hitting hard and with Guy being the only goal scorer to date, was tending to take the brunt of it. 

No matter how hard he tried not to think about it the tiredness was becoming too much, and he was starting to struggle. His head was throbbing and he was becoming very out of breath.

All of a sudden he heard one of his teammates cry out for him to get out of the way. But was too late, he was converged on by two defenders and struck into the boards.

Guy tried to get up, but he couldn't. He heard people surrounding him and talking to him, but was unable to make out who they were or what they were saying. Finally his body gave out and he fell into unconsciousness.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: The story should start getting a little bit more serious now, not sure whether I like this chapter as much as the first but p****lease review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hospital

**A/N: I apologise for the delay in posting this chapter, I've had some internet issues, thankyou very, very much for the reviews, please keep them coming.**

**racoonsinmybasement: Officially my favourite person, thankyou so much for being such a loyal reader and reviewer, unfortunately you may dislike me again, cause it's another cliffhanger type ending, sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: I own Charlotte, Pierre and the non-movie characters, other than I own nothing.**

**So finally on with the next chapter..._

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3: The Hospital_**

The Germaine's were nervous wrecks as they sat in the waiting room of the University of Minnesota Medical Centre. Watching their only child being taken off the ice unconscious was one of the worst things they could possibly go through and if things weren't bad enough, they had no idea of his condition, or what had exactly happened to him and the wait for news was becoming unbearable.

"What's taking so long?" Charlotte asked, suddenly standing and starting to pace the waiting room in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Char, please come and sit down," Pierre pleaded with his wife.

"I can't."

"I know you're worried sick, I am too, but we've just got to be patient."

Charlotte turned to face her husband and knew he was right; he was going through exactly the same emotions she was. Guy's his child as well. Charlotte slowly walked over and retook her seat next to her husband, Pierre in turn wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close to him.

The two remained like that until the waiting room doors swiftly opened revealing the entire Ducks team following closely behind a very worried looking Coach Orion.

"Mr and Mrs Germaine," Orion tentatively greeted the worrying parents.

"Coach Orion," Pierre broke away from his wife, standing to shake hands with the hockey coach. "Everyone." He gestured making sure to include the rest of the team.

The Ducks muttered their hellos.

"Has there been any news," Orion asked getting to the matter at hand.

"No not as yet, the doctors are still examining him," Charlotte replied.

About twenty minutes later a doctor appeared in the waiting room. "Guy Germaine," the call they'd been waiting for.

Immediately the man was surrounded, he held up his hands for some quiet. "My name's Doctor Fielding and I've been looking after Guy. He's resting right now, but he appears to have no injuries from the game. He'll be sore, but that's about it."

"Then what made him collapse?" Charlotte asked, worried about it being something even more serious.

"Well it appears he's contracted some sort of viral infection," Doctor Fielding saw the worried expressions on some of the faces. "Don't worry that's just a technical term for a case of the flu. We've taken some blood, which we should have, the results back in a day or two, but I can't imagine that we'll find anything bad. In the meantime we'll run him on a course of antibiotics and keep him in for observation over the next few days, after that he should be able to resume normal activities."

There was a collective sigh of relief from everybody.

"Can we see him?" Pierre asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes of course," Doctor Fielding replied looking around at the group. "But maybe only family tonight."

There were several protests from the Ducks.

Coach Orion spoke up "Look it's up to Mr and Mrs Germaine alright, let them go and see Guy first and see if he's feeling up to it."

The Ducks quietened down and reluctantly retook their seats in the waiting room. Connie and Charlie having the most trouble with that request.

"Mr and Mrs Germaine would you like to come with me," Doctor Fielding said as he started to escort them out of the waiting room and towards where Guy was.

As they were exiting the waiting room, Charlotte turned around. "Coach Orion would you like to come as well?"

"Yes please."

Doctor Fielding escorted the three adults up to the first floor to a room just off the nurse's station. "He's in there."

"Thankyou," Pierre replied as they entered the room.

* * *

Guy was lying in bed with his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep. He opened them when heard people entering his room. 

"Mum, Dad," Guy greeted his parents. "Coach," he said regarding Orion as he walked into the room as well.

"Guy Germaine don't you ever do that to us again!" Charlotte exclaimed running over and wrapping her son in a tight hug. Pierre following suit but a little more controlled than his wife, making sure not to dislodge any of the lines connected to Guy.

"I promise, I won't," Guy reassured his parents.

"How are you feeling?" Coach Orion asked now stepping forward.

"Tired and a little sore, but a part from that I'm okay."

"I shouldn't have let you play in the game," Orion replied still feeling guilty that didn't make sure Guy was checked over by the trainer, even though he told himself to watch him.

"It's not your fault; I should've said something earlier."

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Doctor Fielding asked.

Guy looked down sheepishly, knowing he was about to cop a lecture. "Um, about a week and a half to two weeks."

"Guy!" His mother replied exasperated.

"I know."

"But why would you put your health at risk like that?"

"Maybe now isn't the best time for this," Pierre said purposely trying to change the subject. "All your teammates are outside in the waiting room."

"Can I see them?"

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?"

"Yes I'm sure, I'd like to see them."

"Only in small groups and only for a little while, it's getting late, you need to rest," Doctor Fielding instructed.

"I'll go down and send them up," Orion said walking toward the door.

"Coach," Guy called out.

"Yeah," Orion turned around to face him.

"Did we win?"

Orion smiled at him. "We did 3-1; now just concentrate on getting yourself better okay."

* * *

Orion made his way back down into the waiting room and was immediately surrounded by the Ducks asking how Guy was and whether they could see him. 

"Guy is fine and yes you can see him, but only in small groups and only for a little while," Orion repeated the Doctors instructions.

* * *

The first group comprising of Connie, Charlie, Adam and Julie Gaffney made their way up to the first floor where they were met by Mr Germaine who directed them to Guy's room. 

"Hey," Guy smiled when he saw his friends enter.

"Guy, thank god you're okay," Connie replied throwing her arms around her boyfriend.

Eventually she let go of him and he greeted the others also giving Julie a hug.

"You had us all really worried," Charlie said very relieved to see his close friend.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry."

"Just promise me you won't go all cake-eater on us and start hiding stuff," Charlie leant in and whispered to Guy.

"I heard that Conway," Adam replied shooting a glare at Charlie.

"Promise," Guy replied chuckling at look on Adam's face.

"We'd better go the others all want to come and see you as well." Julie said as she looked at her watch.

They reluctantly said their goodbyes, Connie giving Guy a quick kiss on the way out and promising to be back tomorrow.

* * *

The next group to visit was Averman, Goldberg, Fulton and Portman. They again were also very relieved to see that he was okay, they told him about the game and how Fulton's slap shot had knocked out the Blake Goalie; literally. They also told him to get well and get his backside back out on the ice where he was supposed to be

* * *

The final Ducks to visit of course being Russ, Luis, Ken Wu and Dwayne Robertson. 

"Dude, the nurses are here fine," Luis observed.

"Luis, one of your friends is in the hospital and you're thinking about girls," Ken couldn't believe his ears.

Guy just grinned. "It's alright Kenny; I could do with a laugh."

"So how you feeling man," Russ asked taking a seat on the end of Guy's bed.

"I'm good tired but good, whatever stuff they've given me seems to be working."

"Glad to here it."

The boys talked for a few more minutes before Guy's parents and Doctor Fielding re-entered the room.

"I think it's time for everyone to go now, you need to rest," Doctor Fielding said.

The boys all said they're goodbyes.

"Ya'll get better soon Guy," Dwayne said as he exited the room.

"Thanks Cowboy."

* * *

The next afternoon Dr Fielding was doing his rounds when a nurse approached him. 

"Dr Fielding, I have Guy Germaine's blood results for you."

He thanked her as she handed him the folder. Dr Fielding took out the piece of paper and studied the results. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He walked straight into his office and picked up the phone and dialled a number

"Hello Doctor Murphy speaking,"

"Doctor Murphy, it's Doctor Fielding here, I was wondering if I could get you to come down and have a look at some test results for me."

"Of course I can, is something wrong?"

"Yes, I think one of my patients might be a lot sicker than we first thought."

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

**A/N: Again Please Review, it let's me know who reading a whether you like it or not. I should also add that i've tried to do some research, so things like the names of places and medical stuff is correct, because I know how much people prefer accurate stories.**


	4. Chapter 4: Diagnosis

**A/N: I'm back finally, I really apologise for the delay in getting this chapter up. Thankyou to everyone who took the time to read and review. Please keep them coming.**

**racoonsinmybasement: Thankyou so much, I love reading your reviews.**

**LanceIsHot: Thanks for the review, it means a lot that Guy isn't your fave character, but you still like my story. Interesting that you pointed out the couple in chap 2, they were originally going to be a funny incident, but the more I write, the more i'm considering turning them into something else. Let me know what you think.**

**Vanilla Baby: Thanks very much, really glad you like Pierre, he'll become a major part in this story later on. I've actually really enjoyed writing Guy's parents.**

**A little warning, a lot of medical stuff in this chapter, but for the purpose of the story it can't be helped, not sure whether I like this chapter, I guess we'll see what people think.**

**Disclaimer: I own Guy's parents and the other non-movie chaarcters, other than that I own nothing.**

**On with the new chapter:**

_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Diagnosis**_

"Hah, I win again!" Connie exclaimed grinning cheekily at her boyfriend. "You know, you really suck at this game."

Guy and Connie were currently sitting on Guy's hospital bed engaged in an all out game of Seven Up. So far, Guy was losing horribly.

"Whose idea was this again?"

"Hey lovebirds, not interrupting anything are we?"

Guy and Connie turned around to see Charlie, Averman and Goldberg smirking at them from the doorway.

"Perfect timing, you've just saved me from another round of Seven Up," Guy said flashing a big smile at his girlfriend.

Connie just rolled her eyes. "He's just sore because he's losing."

The guys just laughed, as they entered the room. "Glad we could be of service then."

"Where are the parentals?" Averman asked looking around.

"Just out having something to eat, they should be back anytime," Guy replied. "Anyway what are you guys doing here its Saturday? I thought you guys'd be out and about causing trouble like usual."

"Nah it's not as fun without you two," Goldberg jokingly replied.

"So Germaine, when are they busting you outta here?" Charlie asked plopping down on the chair next to Guy.

"When he's given the all clear," Charlotte replied appearing at the doorway, with her husband. "No sooner, we don't want to go through this again."

"Hi Mr and Mrs Germaine," Charlie greeted his friends parents.

"Hi Charlie, hi boys," she said also regarding Averman and Goldberg.

"So, did you bring me anything?"

"Nice try Guy." Pierre chuckled at his son.

* * *

The group chatted until there was a knock at the door, "Hi everyone, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if we could have a talk with Guy and his parents," Doctor Fielding asked as he stepped into the room with another doctor following close behind. 

The group shared some nervous glances with each other, before Pierre spoke up. "Of course, maybe Connie and the boys could go down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat."

"Yeah of course, come on guys," Charlie rose to his feet and he, Averman and Goldberg made their way to the door, Connie however was reluctant to leave, "Come on Cons."

"M-Maybe I could stay," she asked desperate to stay with Guy.

"I don't know whether-"

"Please," Guy interrupted. "I'd like her to stay."

Knowing full well how close Guy and Connie were, they allowed her to stay.

"We'll catch you later man."

"Yeah, thanks guys."

And with that the three boys left.

"Right, well first I should introduce Dr Murphy who's a specialist in pediatric Oncology and Haematology. I've asked him to come and consult with me, on your case."

"There's something wrong isn't there."

Dr Fielding took a deep breath. "We've found some abnormalities in your blood results and we need to establish why that is. This is why we need to run another blood test, a more comprehensive one this time, to see what exactly is going on. We should get the results back in a couple of hours."

"When," Pierre asked quietly holding onto his wife's hand, although he already knew the answer.

"Now unfortunately," Dr Fielding replied reluctantly. "We'll arrange someone to come in and take it, would you three be able to wait outside for a minute please."

* * *

After a few minutes, a nurse reappeared out of Guy's room after taking the sample and Charlotte, Pierre and Connie were allowed back into the room. 

Charlotte and Pierre sat down in the chairs next to Guy's bedside, Pierre retaking his wife's hand. Connie cuddled up with Guy on the bed. Guy in turn wrapping his free arm around her and pulling her in close to him. Her head rested on his shoulder. No-one felt like talking at that moment.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting Doctor Fielding and Doctor Murphy returned and pulled another couple of chairs to the foot of Guy's bed and sat down facing the worrying family. 

"We have the results of Guy's full blood screen back."

"And-"

"And I'm afraid it's not good news."

"What's wrong with me?" Guy asked directly, Charlotte immediately reaching for his hand.

"You have a disease called Aplastic Anemia." Dr Murphy stepped in.

"What's that?"

"Well your blood is made up of three types of cells; red, white and platelets. In people with Aplastic Anemia the bone marrow which is the spongy stuff inside your bones that produces these cells either slows or stops the production altogether." Dr Murphy explained. "When this happens the body stops functioning normally, which is why you've been feeling so tired and worn out lately. The flu type symptoms are also another warning sign of AA."

The Germaine's were in shock. Connie was in tears, her grip around her boyfriend tightening not wanting to let him go.

"So what happens to me now?"

"We need to find out the severity of the disease first, once we know that, we can start your treatment."

"And how do you do that?" Pierre questioned nervously.

"We do a procedure called a Bone Marrow Biopsy."

"Procedure as in an operation," Guy had been pretty calm until that point, but he wasn't going to deny it, the thought of an operation scared the life out of him no matter how _'small'_ and quick glance at his parents told him they felt the same way.

Dr Murphy could see the fear. "Don't worry, the procedure is very simple."

Dr Murphy proceeded to explain what the procedure entailed. "What happens is we take a needle and extract a tiny piece of bone, usually from just behind the hip and then under a microscope examine the marrow from that piece of bone, which will give us exact the number of cells, in turn letting us know the severity of your disease."

Doctor Fielding continued. "The procedure itself only lasts about twenty minutes, you will be awake during this time but you'll be given a local anaesthetic so you won't feel a thing, not to mention some other medication which will make you feel fairly sleepy, so you probably won't really be aware of what's going on."

All Guy could do was nod along with what the doctor was saying, his head was spinning as he tried to absorb all the information, and truth be told he still didn't know whether he really fully understood.

"When will this happen?" Charlotte asked finally finding her voice, although Guy could tell, his mother was only just holding it together.

"We've got the theatre booked at five this evening, so that's about an hour from now."

"That soon!"

"Yes, I know it seems fast but as soon as we get all these preliminary tests out of the way, we can get moving with treatment."

"Dr Murphy and I might give you guys a few minutes to process this and then we'll come back and get you prepared," Doctor Fielding said and with that the doctors left the room.

"We're going to have to let Orion know what's going on, not to mention the Ducks," Guy said softly.

"Don't worry Guy, we'll do that, you just concentrate on getting yourself well again okay," Pierre replied placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

Guy nodded.

"Je t'aime Guy." _(I love you Guy)_

"Je t'aime trop papa." _(I love you too dad)_

* * *

Guy looked to his girlfriend, who was sobbing quietly and as yet hadn't said a word. "Cons." 

She still didn't look at him.

"Cons."

"I'm scared," she said quietly

"I know, me too."

At that moment Dr Fielding and Doctor Murphy re-entered the room,

"Guy, we'll get you ready now."

* * *

At ten to five, Guy was wheeled out of his room and down to theatre. His parents and Connie walked with him til they could go no further. 

Somehow watching her only child being wheeled away on hospital gurney, made the whole situation so much more real, Charlotte couldn't contain her emotions any longer, breaking down in her husband's arms.

_**To Be Continued…****

* * *

**_**A/N: Please R/R, reviews keep me inspired.**


End file.
